Just One Chance
by Fallen0ne
Summary: When Gaara is offered the love he craves so badly, he panics. Can he find Naruto and claim his heart before the blonde moves on? Yaoi, NaruxGaa, oneshot. And no, I don't own Naruto.


"Naruto..." Gaara murmured, unsure of what to do. He was so very close, close enough for Gaara to feel the blonde's warm breath ghosting on his alabaster skin. Close enough to make Gaara's heart race, and his form tremble. Rain clung to the golden hair of the angel in front of him, but Gaara didn't notice; he was lost in Naruto's eyes, trying to make sense of what he had heard... and what he had replied.

Naruto smiled, but it was a sad smile. "It's ok, Gaara. I understand..." He stepped forward and placed a gentle kiss on the crimson kanji that marked Gaara's forehead. Gaara's breath hitched, but it was over in a moment. Naruto turned, and walked away, leaving Gaara standing alone in the ornate gardens of Konoha, soaked, with his emotions in turmoil.

* * *

"Gaara? Hey Gaara!" The redhead turned to see his brother Kankuro walking towards him, grimacing as the rain tumbled from the heavens.

"You better come back inside, Gaara. Temari's going nuts! She says it's her birthday and her little brother has decided to ... skip it.." Kankuro froze at his brother's face. Gaara hadn't moved, just stared at a spot somewhere in the distance, arms clutched tightly around his slender body. "What's wrong, Gaara? What's happened?"

Pale green eyes lifted to meet deep brown ones, and then suddenly Gaara was weeping into his bewildered brother's arms.

"Whoa, Gaara! Come on, what's happened? You can trust me, you know..?" Kankuro murmured into Gaara's soaked temple. There was no reply, only Gaara burying himself deeper into the crook of Kankuro's neck. Kankuro cursed silently. _'What the hell's happened to make Gaara break down like this?! If someone's upset him I swear to God...' _and then _'I wonder if Naruto knows what's going on... hang on!" _ Kankuro had seen the blonde and his brother heading towards the gardens less than half an hour ago...

"Gaara... does Naruto have something to do with this?" The redhead stiffened, confirming Kankuro's suspicions. Trying desperately to cheer his brother up, Kankuro laughed softly. "Honestly Gaara, you know Naruto. He's such a loud mouth, I bet he hasn't even realised what he said upset you, and if he did, I'm sure he didn't mean it..." The brunette trailed off, as jade eyes met his. Gaara shook his head softly.

"No..." he whispered. "He meant it... I just can't believe... what he said... what _I _said..."

Pain and uncertainty rose in the black rimmed eyes, and fresh tears fell, slipping smoothly down the pale skin, along with the rain. Kankuro grit his teeth. "Gaara, tell me. What did he say to you?!" The brunette hadn't meant to shout, but seeing his brother breaking in front of him stirred up emotions he never thought he would feel for Gaara... the urge to protect him, to tear down and maul whatever or whoever was hurting him.

A shuddering breath pulled him from his internal rant. Gaara was talking, but so softly, his words almost lost in the gentle breeze and pouring rain.

"He asked me if I wanted to walk with him... I didn't mind that... He just asked how I was, how Suna had coped under the drought we had... told me about a guy he met in that Ramen shop he worships..."

Gaara almost smiled, remembering the animation in the blonde's face, so natural and full of life. But then his face had changed, becoming serious, hesitant.

"He told me he missed me... that we don't see enough of each other..." Gaara slipped back into thought. Kankuro waited, but patience was never his strong point.

"Gaara, _what did he say to make you so upset!? _ I've never seen you like this... Not even when..." Kankuro's mind drifted to the night he was told by their father, the Kazekage, that their uncle Yashamaru had been killed, by no less than their little brother. He had been terrified, holding onto Temari and sobbing, but never forgetting the look in Gaara's eyes... or lack of it. His eyes had been cold, unfeeling, with an almost unnoticeable undercurrent of hatred and pain. For a strange moment, Kankuro nearly longed for the emotionless sibling he'd had four years ago... but he crushed these thoughts swiftly. He was Gaara's older brother, and he'd be damned before he shirked his duties because of his fragile relationship with him. So he waited.

The minutes slipped by, the rained still poured, and just as Kankuro was about to give up hope, Gaara spoke. "He said..." Gaara was trembling again, his breathing uneven.

"What?" Kankuro asked softly.

Another shuddering breath, and then... so quietly;

"He said he loved me."

Kankuro blinked. His lip twitched. Then he smiled. Gaara pulled away confused when he heard the brunette break into peals of laughter. Seeing the murderous look in Gaara's eyes, Kankuro brought his laughter under control.

"I will never understand you. Never. Never, ever, ever!" Gaara was glaring, the tears and hopelessness quickly forgotten. Sensing a painful death approaching, Kankuro continued.

"It was only a week ago that you came to me, whining like a bitch, because you were, and I quote, 'In love with that blonde idiot' and were asking me to help you get out of coming to Konoha so you could avoid him! And now you're whining like a bitch _again_ because he says he loves you. Isn't that what you wanted?!"

Gaara fidgeted. The irony didn't escape him, and his lips were twisted into a grimace of confusion.

"It just won't..." he started, the words escaping him.

"Won't what?" Kankuro questioned none too nicely. Ok, his brother was a complete novice when it came to emotions, but that wasn't getting him off the hook. Folding his arms, Kankuro huffed and tapped his foot impatiently. Seeing this Gaara tried again, gaining conviction in his words, as he had spoken them many times to the moon on the cold nights when sleep evaded him.

"It won't work. I'm the Kazekage of Suna. Naruto's a Konoha shinobi; we'd never see each other."

Kankuro sighed. "This is Naruto Uzumaki we're talking about. If he wants to see you, which he does, a few days travel won't stop him."

The redhead tried again. "He's training. Constantly. Becoming stronger so he can drag Uchiha's sorry ass back to the Leaf, he doesn't have time to forge a relationship with me."

Another sigh. "Then why was he complaining to me only two days ago that he was bored because, as he put it, 'that stupid old hag won't let me out of the village in case I get myself into trouble'?"

A pause. Kankuro met Gaara's eyes, and again he could see the insecurities simmering just below the surface.

"He doesn't need me... I'd only be a burden to him. Naruto deserves so much more than me..." The tears threatened to fall once more, as Gaara tore himself apart inside, knowing he'd only hurt Naruto further if they became closer. "I'm broken inside Kankuro, I don't know how to make a relationship work, and I don't want Naruto to be the one hurt because of my failure. I ... love him... and that's why I have to let him go, let him move on..."

Gaara felt arms around him, and allowed himself to be embraced. The tears fell once more, only to be soaked up by Kankuro's kimono. _'It's for the best...'_ Gaara thought _'It's what's best for him, not myself. I refuse to be selfish just because I cannot keep my emotions in check. I... I may be broken, and hated by many, just as he is, but I will _not_ drag him down into my hell...'_

Pushing gently away, Gaara wiped away his tears and faced his brother. "Thank you, Onii-san." With that, he turned and made to leave, but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. Kankuro looked a little awkward, but spoke anyway.

"Did you ever think that he feels the same way? I mean... he didn't argue with you did he? Or try and change your mind or anything? No persuasion at all, and that's not like Naruto. Maybe he feels that he's not worth you."

The Kazekage spluttered, actually spluttered, as he scrambled for an answer.

"Of course he's worth me! It's me who's unworthy! He made me who I am, I owe him everything! Without him I..." That made him think. What would he be like without Naruto? Dead, for one. A cold, merciless puppet of the sand. Certainly not the Kazekage. '_I owe him everything...Without him, I'd be still be the monster Shukaku made me... I still am in many ways. I can't let him see that side of me. I can't bring him down too..."_

"Stop it. Just stop thinking like that." Gaara looked up startled. Kankuro was glaring at him.

"Stop thinking you're a monster 'cause you're not. If that's the reason you turned down Naruto, you're an idiot. Technically he's more monster than you now. He's still a jinchuuriki, and you're not. So stop giving that as an excuse!"

Gaara stared at his brother. Where had that outburst come from?

"Ok, he drives me nuts. A lot. He's too loud, sometimes big-headed, and don't get me started on his love of orange!" Kankuro shuddered, but continued. "So yeah, he's annoying, but I can also see he cares for you. If you were with him, he would never cheat on you, 'cause he knows what it's like to be betrayed. He'd always put you first, 'cause he'd finally have someone who really understood him, someone who accepted him, _all _of him, and he'd never throw that away... He'd be good for you Gaara, someone who it would be ok for you to talk to, to trust... to love..."

Gaara was silent. How could Naruto see him as anything more than a monster, even without Shukaku? Could he even hope that Naruto would put up with his complete inexperience? His terror of being hurt, used or abandoned?

Kankuro spoke once more. "You know, he did come to you, didn't he? He confessed to you, so I'm pretty sure that means he wants to give you the chance you deserve. And you do deserve it. And if he _does_ hurt you, just break his nose." Kankuro smiled. "Although I'm sure he won't."

A moment passed, and then...

"Do you think he truly loves me? Would he really stay with me?"

His brother smiled. "I'm sure. Naruto wouldn't play with your heart. He's a prankster, but he's not cruel."

Gaara let these words sink in. He _had_ been stupid. Naruto had come to him, after all. A shiver ran through the teenager. '_I turned him down. I told him no, that I couldn't return his feelings...' _Gaara saw in his mind the sad, soft smile the blonde had left him with. '_I can't leave him like that!' _

"I have to find him." Gaara whispered. Kankuro nodded. "Go on, I'll tell Temari I couldn't find you." Gaara smiled gently at his brother. "Arigatou, Onii-san." With that Gaara turned and ran, ignoring the rain, the cold and his inner turmoil, instead focusing all his energy on finding his blonde salvation. He just prayed he hadn't ruined everything.

* * *

Naruto sat high in the branches of one of the many trees in Konoha's ornate gardens. He couldn't feel the rain, or the rough bark of the tree. He was lost within his mind, replaying the events which had occurred not an hour ago. Gaara's face gazed back from his mind. His voice...

"_I'm sorry, Naruto... I can't... I just....No. I can't."_

The blonde snorted. He hadn't expected the Kazekage to return his feelings. He had hoped, but he knew in his mind that rejection was the only way that scene could have played out. He was glad, in a strange way.

'_I can move on now. I know I will never be with Gaara, so I can focus on my training without distraction!'_

'**You wish, kit.'**

Naruto growled. _'Leave me alone Kyuubi!'_

'**What you gonna do?' **the fox taunted **'Whimper at me? Who're you kidding? You're pathetic! Not one attempt at trying to persuade him! No wonder he rejected you! Now, if you'd let me handle the encounter-'**

Naruto pulled away from the fox's influence. The harsh words became a dull throbbing. He _was_ pathetic, but he had promised. _'I promised I wouldn't push Gaara into accepting me, and I didn't. It must have been confusing for him as it was, without me bugging him too!'_

The blonde sighed. He really should be getting home, but he didn't want to be alone with the memories that place held for him. Not now. Leaning his head back, Naruto closed his eyes. Inside, Kyuubi shifted slightly.

'**I am sorry, Kit. You did love him so...' ** Naruto felt the Kitsune's chakra slip through his veins, not menacingly, just enough to warm him from the rain that still fell. _'Thanks Kyuu.' _ A slight grumble came from the fox, before both he and his medium slipped into the oblivion of sleep.

Gaara was still running. His sadness had gradually slipped away to be replaced with frustration. Where had that blonde idiot got to?! Despite first appearances, Naruto was still a shinobi, and if he didn't want to be found, then Gaara would have a tough job in seeking him out. However, he wasn't the Kazekage for nothing. He had long become adept in sensing chakra signatures. Pausing for breath, Gaara closed his eyes, and opened his mind, casting his chakra into the surrounding area, searching for the familiar torrent of chakra that belonged to the blonde.

Nothing. He could feel everyone within a mile of him, but not Naruto. Could he have moved that fast? No, he was here somewhere, just hiding. For a moment, he missed Shukaku. The Tanuki could pick up the Kyuubi's presence from miles away. But now there was no Tanuki and no Naruto either. Cursing, Gaara began to run once more, just praying he found the blonde soon. Before he lost the courage he had built up to tell Naruto how he felt.

***

'**Wake up, Kit... Kit, wake up...**

**Come on Kit, open your eyes...**

**WAKE UP YOU UNGRATEFUL RUNT!!'**

Naruto jumped. _'Damn it Kyuubi! What the hell was that for?!'_

'**Just open your eyes Kit and you may see something amusing...'**

Grumbling, Naruto opened his eyes. The gardens were still devoid of human life, and the rain still fell, although lighter than before, as though it too were giving up. Seething, Naruto gave inner evils to the fox. _'What the hell—'_

'**Shut up Kit! Just watch!' **Naruto opened his eyes once more. There was no one there....wait... footsteps. Footsteps coming towards him. Instinctively, he drew in his chakra signature and reached for a kunai. Kyuubi chuckled.

'**You don't need that Kit...'**

Before Naruto could question him, a figured appeared on the path, some distance away. It paused, turning it's head to the side as though listening. A decision was made, and the figure began to run, down the path, towards Naruto's tree top hiding place. Naruto watched. The path led directly under his tree, so it was simply a coincidence that the figure was coming this way. Wasn't it?

'**Nope'** chuckled Kyuubi. Naruto rolled his eyes, but watched the figure closely... Hang on, it wasn't...? Oh no...

'**Oh yes!'**

'_Oh crap!'_

The figure was unmistakably Gaara. A kimono askew, hair everywhere, out of breath Gaara, but Gaara none the less. Naruto shrank back against the tree. He didn't need to talk about this. He didn't want Gaara to try and sort things out between them. He just wanted time alone with his thoughts. His wish wasn't granted though. The redhead flew on through the garden, his feet dancing over the soaked pathHeH, coming ever closer to the blonde. A few more seconds and the redhead would be under the tree. _'Then he'll be gone, into the gardens, and I can go home!' _Naruto determined. This wish wasn't granted either. Only a few feet from the tree, Gaara slipped. In a beautiful demonstration of why one should not run along a rain soaked path, the Kazekage's feet went from beneath him and with a cry he landed flat on his back, smacking his head hard on the stones.

'**HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Oh Kit, did you see that?? That was perfect!! Ha haa!'**

Kyuubi howled with laughter, and for a moment Naruto's lip twitched as his own laughter threatened to break. But it didn't, because Gaara didn't get up.

***

Pain... Darkness.... Alone....

Was he dead? Had his heart finally given up the struggle against the forces that were tearing it apart? Perhaps... perhaps it was all he deserved. He had hurt Naruto, hadn't even let him explain his feelings. So maybe death was all he had left now.

But surely death wouldn't be so painful? And more peaceful... There was someone calling to him, calling his name... Were they worried for him? He doubted it. But still, they wouldn't give up. He could feel hands now, gently caressing his cheek, and a soft voice gently calling. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to greet death...

Gaara opened his eyes. His head throbbed. Where was he? Flat on his back, he realised. Flat out on the floor, with an angel watching over him, an angel with cerulean blue eyes. Realisation dawned.

"Naruto?"

"Hey Gaara" the blonde was smiling softly. "Are you ok? You slipped... hit your head pretty badly from what I saw..." Gaara simply nodded, this simple movement sending pain shooting though his skull, making him wince. Naruto saw and his brow furrowed with concern.

"You ok? Do you want -"

"Help me up." Gaara interrupted, furious with himself. He needed a clear head to face the blonde, not to slip over and knock himself out in front of him. Naruto obliged, flinching slightly at the harsh tone. With Gaara back on his feet, there was an awkward silence. Gaara cautiously felt the back of his head, while Naruto suddenly became aware of just how _green _the gardens were when drenched.

'**Do something Kit!'**

Naruto jumped. Shaking his head, he backed away, Gaara watching every move, with the same blank expression. "Well, if there's nothing I can do for you, I'll be off!" Naruto turned, ignoring Kyuubi's raging insults, and made to walk off deeper into the garden. _'I won't push him Kyuubi. He deserves more than me...' _But there were footsteps behind him, and then arms wrapped around his waist, holding him there. Naruto could feel Gaara's breath warming his neck. Willing his voice to remain steady, Naruto murmured

"What do you want Gaara? You don't have to feel guilty or whatever, it was your choice, I really –"

"I'm sorry."

Wait. What? Naruto hadn't expected that! _'Ok! Don't jump to conclusions! He's just sorry for upsetting me and –'_

'**Jump to the damn conclusion Kit!! You know what he wants, don't act stupid!'**

Naruto sighed. "Tell me what you want Gaara. It's your choice, no matter what you choose. Just don't play with me, ok?" He heard a shuddering breath, and then Gaara spoke.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I was... afraid. Afraid that if I trusted you and let you in close, what you found would scare you away." Gaara had had a lot of time to think of his words while running through the garden.

"I'm not the changed man that everyone seems to see. There are still parts of me that I fear, even though they are less dominant, they still reside deep within me. I... I don't want to have you, only to have you leave me once you discover the darkness in my heart..." Tears fell once more. He'd said it. Already he felt lighter. At least Naruto knew why, _why_ he had walked away. He expected Naruto to scream at him, tell him he _was_ a monster, or just simply walk away, ignoring him all together. What he didn't expect was the soft laughter coming from the blonde.

"You really think I would leave you just 'cause you're not perfect? No one's perfect Gaara, me least of all... I wouldn't leave you, I couldn't ... You mean so much to me..."

Naruto turned in Gaara's arms. "Please" he whispered. "Give me a chance, just one, to prove myself. To prove that I can love, and be loved, and I'm not just the demon fox that so many people see..."

Gaara just stared at him, almost breathless. Such emotion was shining in those crystal eyes. He could see the pain clearly, but also the hope, that maybe, just maybe, this time he would not be rejected. Those eyes were holding him, refusing to let him go. _'Could he really... want me? Love me? What if he hates what he finds?' _Gaara was terrified.

"I don't want to hurt you...I don't know anything about relationships... I'll just destroy anything we've built!" Naruto laughed again, and shook his head. "I can teach you, if you'd let me... I'd like to teach you." He leaned in, resting his forehead on Gaara's. "Please?"

For the second time that day, Gaara found himself close to Naruto, again close enough to feel his breath, and close enough to see the rain drops clinging to the golden strands that plastered his forehead. This time though, Gaara leaned in closer. "Naruto..." he whispered. Cerulean eyes met jade, and then Naruto pulled Gaara even tighter against him, and murmured into his ear...

"I love you... so much...Please let me love you?"

Gaara reached up, and gently trailed his hand along the whisker marks on Naruto's tanned cheeks. Slowly, Gaara nodded, then whispered back, "Yes... _please_... love me..."Naruto smiled, and slowly, cautiously, brought his lips down to meet Gaara's.

It was a lingering, gentle kiss, but one Gaara would never forget. Their lips moved together tenderly, as Naruto wrapped his muscular arms around the redhead's slender body, and Gaara returned the embrace, slipping his arms around Naruto's neck. Time seemed to slow, the world moved around them, without the young loves realising. Eventually they parted, breathing heavily, but still holding on tightly.

"I love you." Naruto breathed again. Gaara smiled, a true smile, one that was reserved solely for the angel in front of him. "And I love you, Naruto."

Naruto grinned. The smile that put the suns light to shame was back, lighting up the face Gaara loved so much. They were laughing softly, caught up in the glorious life that was the other. Their hands linked together, and they began to wander through the gardens, with no urge to join the mainstream of life just yet. Gaara was near ecstatic. Naruto's hand was warm in his own, and the blonde was bouncing along beside him. Another small smile tugged at Gaara's lips as he wondered what had he done to deserve this. When they had reached the entrance to the gardens, Naruto pulled Gaara close once more. "We'll make this work ok? No matter what I have to do, we can make it work." With that he pressed his lips to Gaara's for a second time, and was delighted when he felt the redhead respond without hesitation.

* * *

Temari was fuming. Emotionally disturbed or not, Gaara had no right to miss her birthday party! Even after sending Kankuro to find him, Gaara had kept up the vanishing act. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the older of her brothers chatting up some unsuspecting leaf shinobi. Sensing the death glare, Kankuro excused himself and navigated swiftly to his sister's side.

"Where is Gaara?" she hissed. Kankuro glanced round. "Still not here, eh?" He spoke casually but truth be told, he was worried. He didn't think the meeting between his brother and the blonde would turn violent, but this was Gaara and Naruto they were talking about. He glanced towards the door leading to the gardens, and almost breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted the familiar red hair of his brother. Following his gaze, Temari also turned. Her eyes locked on to the bedraggled form of her youngest sibling, but before she could storm over and demand an apology, Kankuro had caught onto her wrist.

"Wait! Just wait a minute! I want to see!"

Temari stared. "See what?!" Gaara was standing just inside the door, with no obvious intentions of moving. Kankuro held his breath, ignoring his complaining sister. Gaara spotted them through the gathering of shinobi, and began to move towards them. Alone. Kankuro dropped Temari's arm and muttered "Damn."

"Damn what?" Temari snapped. "Oh lord, what's he waiting for now?" Kankuro looked up, and sure enough, Gaara had paused, looking back out towards the gardens. For a moment, nothing. Then through the door came the familiar blonde head of Naruto Uzumaki. The faint smile slipped across Gaara's features once more, and the older sand siblings could do nothing but stare, as Naruto leaned down and kissed their bother chastely on the lips. Their fingers entwined once more, the new couple slipped through the crowd towards the two sand shinobi, Naruto's smile lighting the room and Gaara snuggling close to his new boyfriend, a light blush dusting his pale skin. They seemed to be in a world of their own, and as they stared, Temari and Kankuro doubted if there were any two people in the world who were happier than the young couple in front of them.


End file.
